The display of various types of materials (e.g. artwork, photographs, schedules, calendars, etc.) on metallic surfaces may be used to decorate what might otherwise be a relatively unattractive surface, or to provide easy access to important information. Some display materials are designed to include magnetic substances as components in their design in order to facilitate adherence of the display material to the metallic surface. Other display materials which do not include magnetic substances and which are non-magnetic by nature, for example, photographs or pieces of artwork, require the use of a separate magnet to anchor the display material to the metallic surface.
Magnetic frames having an improved configuration which may be used to attractively frame and hold frameable materials on metallic surfaces would be desirable.